As the development of the light emitting diode (LED) technology in recent years, the lighting industry has changed a lot. More and more LEDs have been applied to LED filament lights.
At present, most of the LED filament lights on the market are equipped with core stems, and a plurality of light bars are electrically connected to each other through the metal wire at the top of the core stem. The light bars connected with each other at the top of the stem are too dense to light and dissipate heat well. In view of this, it is very necessary to develop a LED filament lighting device with good lighting and heat dissipation effect.